Hina No Ecchi
by Veneficus21
Summary: A collection of short love stories, Usually pairing someone up with Hayate. Current Story: Hayate goes to Isumi's to return her phone, but things get complicated
1. HNE: How this works

**_Hina No Ecchi: How this works_**

Thank you for all the love and support of this story. To be honest I did like writing it, and you guys liked reading it so let's make a deal. I will right a chapter for you guys but you need to input what you want me to write about. Review this story and give:

**_1. Characters_**

**_2. Situation_**

**_3. Any extra info_**

When I have time I will write the story for you. Yes I expect the situations to be ecchi. But some restrictions are:

**_1. 1 chapter per person, unless I like you situations and etc._**

**_2. I guess I will write using the younger characters but I won't go in depth in what they do._**

**_3. I don't like to skip chapters, so if you are here from the manga please don't use characters that haven't been shown in the scanlations, except for Athena._**

**_4. I will not write about sex, I will write that they had sex or something like that but I will not break the Mature filter._**

**_5. No crack pairings._**

So there you have it, that's the rundown. This is an expirement, this will obviously fail if you guys don't put in any input, which really doesn't matter for me. But I keep getting story alerts and fav for this story so I hope the fans will input. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	2. More Then A Confession

This is my first one shot and Ecchi story. Don't judge me. I wrote this because I'm soooooooo bored and this idea was formed due to lack of sleep, energy drinks, English Hayate, a long car ride, and an overactive imagination. Of course nothing really happens; let's just say this is Hinagiku's release. This chapter takes place in right after chapter 219. You may be asking, "219? Well there are a lot of chapters between the current chapter and 219; you must read Japanese, right?" Well you're wrong, I read it on accident, and I honestly don't know why the scans are so random. –Spoiler alert, kinda- The chapter ends with Hayate right about to ask Hinagiku if she wants to confess something, prior to this I don't know. I do know if what you are about to read does happen in the story, I doubt it, but if it does happen then I am a god. Please enjoy and review/flame I honestly don't care about the flames though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate No Gotoku, and if I did I would surely screw it up, probably with scenes like this.

One-shot: Hina No Ecchi (Hina the Pervert)

"Hinagiku-san, do you have something you want to confess to me?" Hayate asked. The two were alone, outside the vacation home. Everybody was inside partying, except for Nagi who was asleep.

"Eh?" She said, in a cute tone. The shock of the question shut down the speech center of her mind.

"Well, before you seemed as though you wanted to tell me something important." Hayate seemed very determined to get Hinagiku's answer, for his track record said he most likely would be interrupted.

Hinagiku just stared at him for a long duration, but in her mind she was exploding. 'Just tell him, just tell him baka, this is too perfect, I will never forgive myself if I waste it, just tell him!' Her eyes became spirals under the pressure. 'Just three words, just three words, say them.' Images of Ayumi flashed in her mind 'All's fair in love and war, just say those words!" Steam was now coming out of her head. 'Just say it!'

"Ano, Hinagi-"

"Hayate-kun, I love you!" She yelled, eyes closed, hands down, with clenched fists.

"…"

She looked up to see Hayate in shock. He stood there, like a statue. "H-Hayate-kun." She said slowly.

"Hinagiku-san." He said, under his breath.

"Y-yes."

"That's not a funny joke." He said plainly.

"Eh?" She was taken back a bit by 'his bluntness. "I-I'm not kidding! I love you!" She ran up to him and hugged his lower half. Hayate's face started to burn the instant he felt the warm embrace. "I've loved you for a long time. I've just been too scarred to admit it. Because of Ayumi-chan." Hayate's eyes widened, 'N-Nishizawa-san' (A/N: Did he just stutter in his mind?)

"Ano Hinagiku-san I-"

"Don't say anything, don't accept or reject me yet." She said, sounding as if she was crying. "Just let me have a fair shot." Hayate's shirt felt wet as she buried her face into his chest.

"Hinagiku, w-why are you crying?" Hayate's face was still red with embarrassment

"I've just wanted to say this for a long time. I've been trying to push you two together every since I met her. But every time I did my heart ached. I've been carrying this for a long time. I need to release." The last part seemed unsettlingly cold. Hayate looked down on the pink hair beauty as she pushed him down.

"Hinagi-" He stopped himself as he saw Hinagiku's teary eyed face descend towards him. Her pink lips only inches away from his. His mind wanted to leave, but every other part of him said to stay. His mind lost. Hina's lips pressed against Hayate's, the warmth and taste of her sent shivers down his spine. The salty taste of her tears had mixed with her own saliva. His body reacted, he attempted to wrap his arms around her to deepen the kiss, but she immediately retracted, and sat up mounting him.

"No!" She said.

"W-what?" He said, this was probably one of the most confusing times of his life.

"No, this is only for me. I need to heal the scars you two left in my heart. If you do anything, then you're giving me an unfair advantage over Ayumi-chan." She gave him one of her trademark glares.

"Ano, so I'm I just going to lay here?" He said in a confused tone accompanied by a sweatdrop.

"Yes." She said as matter of fact.

"That's unfair Hinagiku-san."

"Deal with it." She embraced him again, passionately kissing him. She tilted her head as she began to deepen the kiss. It took every ounce of will Hayate had to not do anything. After all this was all new to him. She had stolen his first kiss, and it seemed like she planned to take a lot more.

She slipped her tongue through Hayate's opened lips as she began to explore his mouth. Their tongues intertwined as she used her arms to pull each other closer. Her taste was something out of this world; he could never describe what it was like.

'Hinagiku's tongue!'He thought as he let the small girl do whatever she want. Hayate's mind seemed to shut down, all of his energy being used to feel Hinagiku. Every movement, every kiss, every touch, felt like an eternity of pleasure.

She moved to his neck kissing, licking, and sucking vigorously. Every time she did Hayate's body would shiver under the ecstasy of the action. She began to mumble in her actions as if she were caught in a trance. "Hayate…I…love…you. I…want…you."

For the first time in his career as a butler he burned up under his clothes. But all he could do is lay there like a lifeless doll. He began to sweat under the girl's actions; Hinagiku didn't seem to mind as she began to lick the sweat of his neck. "Mmm…Hayate's sweat." The added moisture only increased her actions as she began to quicken her pace.

As she began tired of his neck, which was all full of love marks, she seemed she wanted to move down Hayate's body. She brought herself back up in mounting position. "Hayate." She said in a commanding tone.

"Ye-yes?" He seemed out of it, as if he had just run a marathon, well if it's Hayate the 10 marathons.

"Take off your jacket." He happily obliged, he had wanted to for a while. He sat up, with Hinagiku sitting upon his thighs, her legs on the side of his body. He tossed it to the side. Hinagiku just stared at him in a lustful trance as she began to unbutton his shirt. He was distraught, 'What was she planning to do?' As she finished she began to take off her blouse, leaving herself with just her bra. Hayate tried not to look but it was just too much, her cute chest had to be admired.

With his shirt open, she pushed him back down and started to lick his neck moving down to his collarbone. She began to rub her body against his while doing it. Hayate, bare-chested, began to feel Hinagiku's chest on his. He let out a small moan. She immediately stopped what she was doing and brought her head to his, only to give a small smirk, which set his face on fire.

She moved onto his ears, sucking on his earlobes, and every so often lightly blowing into them. Hayate began to shiver as if he was shirtless in a blizzard, under Hinagiku's skill.

She returned to the collar bone, and slowly moved down to his chest. Kissing almost every inch of his body. She began to caress his toned body with her tongue. She moved to his chest to his abs. Hayate was wondering 'Is she planning on stopping there?'

It would seems so as she brought her head back to his, gave him a quick kiss, and started to snuggle her face with his. "Hayate…," she said softly, "I love you." No matter how many times she said that it never failed to make Hayate blush.

She sat up getting off of Hayate. Putting her blouse back on, "Hayate, I'm going to tell Ayumi-chan about my feeling for you." She turned to him, giving a very powerful glare. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to tell anyone about this, especially Ayumi-chan. Got it?"

Hayate, who was still laying on the ground like a lifeless doll, replied in a meek tone, "Understood."

She winked to him, and left. Hayate, still stunned at what happened just sat there. Shirt opened, drenched in his and Hina's sweat, with hickeys all over his body and neck. "I need to take a cold shower." He said quietly to himself.

Tada! I'm done, I had another scene in my mind, let's just say it involved ice cream. I'm surprised on how well this turned out, not to say this is great or anything. Please review, Hayate doesn't get much traffic. And if you liked this, I'm currently writing a new Hayate FF, about Hayate, Hinagiku and Ayumi. No it's not a threesome story, you ecchi. It's a normal romantic comedy fic. Thanks for reading.


	3. Word Association

Well apparently writing long stories destroy not only my will to write but how well I can write. So let's try a short one.

Hina No Ecchi: Word Association (For DK)

Hayate and Maria simultaneously sighed as they waited for Nagi. All of her ditching had finally caught up with her. Katsura-Sensei called her in on their way to Isumi's house to make up her tests.

"Oujo-sama has certainly been in there a long time, right Maria-san?"

"Indeed, although this is partially your fault, as her butler you should be stricter when it comes to school." She said as a matter of fact, while wagging her finger at him.

"Well I tried…" He tilted his head looking away from her gaze.

-An hour later-

Hayate began to nod off slightly, but Maria caught him. She giggled lightly, snapping him out of it. Embarrassed he yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Bored Hayate-kun?"

"Well we have been here for a couple hours." He took a quick look at his watch. In an instant an awkward silence took them over. Although they have worked together for over a year they have never really spent this much time together talking. It didn't take very long for them to run out of things to talk about.

"You want to play a game Maria-san?"

"Hmm… like what?"

"How about a word association game? I'll start… blue."

"Hayate!" He laughed a little. "Black."

"Cat! Time."

"Watch! Cute."

"Maria! Bell."

"Christma-… Hayate-kun what was that?" I took a while for him to register what he had just said. She leaned in closer as Hayate backed away, a cold sweat and a burning blush appearing on his face.

"I, ano, I said… Maria-san…" Maria's face quickly mimicked Hayate's. She slowly backed her face away from him.

"Um… Hayate-Kun-"

The door was quickly kicked opened and the two jumped back in shock. "Oi, let's go! I can't believe I wasted my whole Saturday in this… what's wrong with you guys? Why are you both blushing?"

They two quickly looked at each other. "N-no reason Oujo-sama, will be late if we don't leave now. Right Maria-san?" Hayate regained his composure rather quickly.

"Hmm… Right! Yes we have to go to Isumi-chan's house right now." She looked rather flustered at the moment.

She looked at the two. Her face didn't seem to accept the answer. "But why are you-" They each grabbed one of her arms and proceeded to drag her out of school. "W-Why won't you answer me!?"


	4. Segawa: Side A Pt 1

Although I like how you guys like my work, please understand that this is my least prioritized story. This is written when I have spare time, or have a good Idea. If you like the way I write I invite you to read "Escalating Affections," although I actually don't update that story that much either.

And yes, I officially like HayatexIzumi, actually I like all pairings, except for HayatexNagi

This story will be divided into 2 (Well 3 actually) parts:

Side A: The "kid friendly" romantic comedy part, it has a definite end

Side B: A continuation of "Side A," meant for mature readers

If it works out I might start doing this to my stories.

* * *

_**Segawa Side A Part 1**_

* * *

"It's you responsibility to return it." Nagi held out a cell phone, a certain one Hayate had previously returned.

"I don't mind Ojou-sama, but don't you think that it would be the responsibility of the owner of the cat who stole the phone in the first place."

"Err… just go! I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time." She thrust the phone into his chest and returned to her video game.

* * *

Hayate, once again, walked up to the gate of the Segawa mansion. He rang the bell, but there was no answer. He rung it again, no answer. He casually pushed the gate opened; there was no presence of anyone as he walked towards the mansion. Oddly the door was unlocked. He called out for anyone but there was no response. Not one maid or housekeeper seemed to be in the mansion.

"They all must be out, or something. I guess I'll just drop it off in her room." As he walked towards her room he began to wonder why all rich people, despite having a huge mansion, had very few people living in it. He made it to her door, and knocked, in spite of all of his yelling before hand.

Again, there was no response.

He slowly and quietly opened the door. Although it was the second time he had entered her room, the sheer amount of her stuffed animals was staggering. Looking around for an obvious spot to put the phone (meaning a spot without a stuffed animal), he decided on her night stand. He set it down and smiled, his mission was complete and Izumi would not have to endure her father's cosplay punishment. Ready to leave his eyes trailed to the bed as he turned, in an instant his breath left his body.

Segawa lay on her side, toward Hayate. During her sleep she must have threw off her blanket, and most of the buttons on her shirt. She looked cute and provocative at the same time. She lightly snuggled into her pillow, her face slightly tilted up as if looking at hm. A lone button held her shirt together as the top and button split opened to reveal her the top of her chest and her cute curves. Dumfounded Hayate stood there soaking in her image.

'Although I have seen much of Segawa-san,' many flashbacks of her panties came to his mind 'she looks noticeably cute at the moment.' Slowly her eyes opened, making direct contact with his eyes. He immediately noticed and took a step back. "Segawa-san this isn't what-"

"Hmm… Hayata-kun?" She slowly rose up to her knees and starred at Hayate, while rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes.

"Um… Segawa-san?"

"Hayata-kun!" She lunged forward, hugging him just right under his arms. Trying to support the sudden weight, he teetered over and fell on his back. While on the ground she tightly hugged him, rubbing her cheek onto his. Hayate just stammered as he tried to regain his composure, but to no avail. A few moments later she rose up, although still straddling Hayate, Yawing and getting out of her sleep like state. It didn't take long for her to realize what she was doing.

Jumping off of him and covering her almost bare chest she yelled, "H-H-Hayata-kun what are you doing here!"

Although still attempting to regain his composure from here "Attack" Hayate calmly told her about how her phone was "found" at the mansion and how he was returning it.

He left the room to let Isumi get dressed. A few moments later she walked out of the room in a familiar maid costume that she once worn. "Heh, I guess my dad found out about my phone before he and my brother left for that conference." She rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly as she pulled down on her skirt. "Now I won't have any clothes until he gets back in a week."

"Can't you just order some clothes online?"

"I checked my purse; he seemed to have taken my cards too. I only have couple of Yen left." She flashed up a couple million Yen.

Hayate cringed as she referred to that as a "couple yen." "Well then can you just go to the store?"

"In this outfit? It's too embarrassing! Not to mention there'll be some creepy otaku"s wanting to take pictures or worse."

Without thinking Hayate said, "Would you mind if I accompanied you? It won't look so odd if you are with a butler and I'll protect you from anyone who wants to harm you." He flashed his trademark smile at Isumi.

"W-Well if you don't mind…" She turned away trying to hide the creeping blush on her face.

"What about Nagi-chan?"

"It won't mind she's still playing St**Craft II. She won't even notice if I don't return until tomorrow."

* * *

As they walked toward the front gate Isumi became slower and slower as the blush on her face grew bigger and bigger. By the time she was at the gate she froze up. Hayate looked back on her.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm… actually I don't really mind being in this costume. I'll just miss a couple days of school, it doesn't really matter I don't pay much attention anyway, heh heh."

"You don't have to be embarrassed; there are a surpassing amount of maids in this area. Here." He brought up his hand offering it to Segawa. Slowly she grabbed it as they headed off.

* * *

Um… sorry but this has been in my computer for a couple months and I totally forgot about this. It really should have been uploaded a couple of months ago. Sorry~


End file.
